


How To Meet Your Childhood Hero, by Poe Dameron, Age 25 3/4

by ineptshieldmaid



Series: Studies in Han Solo's Excellent Taste, Featuring a Full Cast of Rebellion Heroes, Dashing Pilots, and a Wookie Chorus [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: For the Lulz, Humour, M/M, Sex but not detailed enough for smut, married bickering, sadly not a threesome, situational humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as anyone knows, Poe Dameron first came to the attention of Leia Organa when she heard of the stunt he pulled, going after the <i>Yassira Zyde</i> against direct orders. He’d been called in to a disciplinary meeting, and instead of court-martialed he’d been recruited to the Resistance; he’d taken the remains of his squadron with him, and, well, the rest was either history or Resistance base scuttlebutt.</p><p>This is the basis upon which General Organa and Poe Dameron have conducted their relationship since that day.</p><p>This is also not true. Poe Dameron first came to the attention of Leia Organa about five years before that, when he was balls-deep in her husband. Her, theoretically, estranged husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Meet Your Childhood Hero, by Poe Dameron, Age 25 3/4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/gifts).



> Beta-read by Clavicular and at least 50% her fault.

As far as anyone knows, Poe Dameron first came to the attention of Leia Organa when she heard of the stunt he pulled, going after the _Yassira Zyde_ against direct orders. He’d been called in to a disciplinary meeting, and instead of court-martialed he’d been recruited to the Resistance; he’d taken the remains of his squadron with him, and, well, the rest was either history or Resistance base scuttlebutt.

This is the basis upon which General Organa and Poe Dameron have conducted their relationship since that day.

This is also not true. Poe Dameron first came to the attention of Leia Organa about five years before that, when he was balls-deep in her husband. Her, theoretically, estranged husband.

There had been a dive bar on some tiny planet in the Mirrin sector, and he’d had a weekend’s furlough and not enough time or energy to get back to Yavin 4. He’d been with… someone, he doesn’t even remember who anymore, but they’d wandered off to get laid or lay bets or participate in any of the various vices available to off-duty personnel of the Republic Navy. Poe had ended up in a corner with a bunch of old sailors, arguing the merits of the YT-2000 over the YT-1930. Possibly Han had some kind of homing beacon on discussions like that, because the debate (in which Poe had no real stakes, having never piloted either) had been going on for less than five minutes when he turned up, Chewbacca in tow, and began extolling the virtues of the YT-1300.

The knot of old sailors dissolved quickly after that. Poe stuck around, for obvious reasons. He’d grown up on stories of the Rebellion. Han Solo, and, for that matter, Chewbacca, ranked right up there with Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker in terms of Rebellion legends. Poe knew about old veterans, though, had grown up with plenty of those too. So he knew better than to ask too much about the war. He stood Han and Chewie a round of drinks and they plied him with tales of the less-than-legal golden days of the Millennium Falcon, starting with how he’d won it off a guy in a game of dice and moving on from there.

Somewhere in there Chewbacca made himself scarce, and Han made his intentions clear, and really, who was Poe to say no to an invitation like that?

Which was how Poe came to be in the lounge of a freighter that was definitely not the Millenium Falcon, balls-deep in Han Solo, with said legend bent over the table in front of him, when General Leia Organa appeared in the doorway. Poe might not have noticed her, and perhaps she would have beaten a tactful retreat, had she not been accompanied by a gold-plated protocol droid.

‘Oh my stars and planets!’ the droid exclaimed, and Poe looked up to find he was blocking Leia’s escape path. 

‘Don’t you ever _knock_?’ Han growled, from underneath Poe. If Poe hadn’t recognised Leia before now, that did it: there was a current of long familiarity, equal parts warmth and infuriation, in his voice, that made it obvious.

‘Why must you persist in defiling every surface on every ship you own?’ Leia countered, folding her arms. The droid had covered his face with one gold hand.

‘Because it’s my goddamn ship,’ Han said, ‘and I wasn’t expecting you to turn up in it!’

Poe decided it was about time he extricated himself.

‘Careful!’ Han protested, as Poe pulled out more swiftly than gently. ‘I’m not as young as I used to be,’ he added, sounding put out. 

Poe, who really had not intended to get caught in a marital spat between his childhood hero and her also rather amazing husband, did up his flies in silence.

‘Aren’t you going to introduce me?’ Leia asked, and when Poe met her eyes he realised she was smirking.

‘Of course,’ Han said, straightening up himself. ‘Poe Dameron, Leia Organa. Leia, Poe. Kid’s a fighter pilot,’ he added, sounding a little smug.

‘Of course he is,’ Leia said, rolling her eyes a little. ‘Of course he is.’ Poe considered spontaneous combustion as an alternative to dying of embarrassment.

Leia made things worse by coming forward to shake his hand. Luckily, not the hand that he’d been using to, well. 

‘I’m so sorry, ma’am,’ Poe managed to stammer.

‘It’s not your fault,’ Leia said, and then she _winked_ at him. ‘And I can’t say I blame Han, either,’ she added, looking him up and down quickly.

‘I, uh,’ Poe said.

‘But I do need to speak to him, and I’d prefer his brain to be mostly in his head and not in his pants,’ she added, shooting a baleful look across at her husband, who was doing his belt back up.

‘I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow, woman,’ Han grouched. Leia ignored him. 

‘C-3PO will see you out,’ she said, and stood on tiptoe to kiss Poe’s cheek. ‘Don’t tell him this,’ she whispered, ‘but Han has good taste.’

Of course he did, Poe thought, following the droid out in a haze of confusion. He’d chosen _Leia_ , after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this fandom was _supposed_ to be Bad Things Happening To Evil Characters, (currently in progress with Trojie). But then I mentioned a story I had read about Poe first meeting Han while he was fucking Leia. Clavicular pointed out it would be far better the other way around. And this happened.


End file.
